True Blood
by PercabethForever21
Summary: A special love between Edward and Bella which starts drama, romance and mystery. When boys try to steal Bella from Edward, Edwards not afraid to stand up and protect his wife. True love never dies, it only gets stronger with time, and Edward and Bella have cover time and true love. True Blood is also a deadly love between vampires who have a beautiful younge daughter.
1. Kisses From You

It  
had been one hundred years since I changed Bella into a vampire. We were  
heading back to Forks to start another life. We were moving into the old house,  
and Bella was excited to be near the Swan family. Her family had continued, and  
they still lived in Forks. We were going to go back to Forks high school, and  
she was glad she could see the old school again. She has had a lot of practice  
with being a vampire since we moved schools so much before. Renesmee had  
already grown up to her full growth and was going to attend high school with  
us. Jacob now lived with us so he could be with Renesmee, his wife. It was  
awkward to have so many married families in one house, me and Bella, Renesmee  
and Jacob, Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme. Each  
bedroom in the house held a married couple's room. Bella and I had my old room.  
None of us could wear our wedding rings in school or when we went somewhere  
except Carlisle and Esme.

_You seem lost in thought.-Bella_

Bella opened her shield around me so I could hear her thoughts. I quickly  
removed all expressions from my face before we walked in the double doors of  
Forks high school. Alice and Bella were bouncing with joy of a new school.  
Bella learned from Alice quickly, so now every time we moved schools Bella and  
Alice were the ones jumping up and down, happily. We walked through the doors  
and Bella attracted ever male in the entire room towards her. Rose and I  
growled under our breaths, she was used to being the favorite, and I didn't  
like these guys so close to my wife. It was as if we were the famous people  
stepping into the crowd of fans without bodyguards. Sigh. Every time we went to  
a new school every guy fell in love with Bella. My Bella. Renesmee attracted  
some attention too, but Jacob scared them off with a loud growl before any of  
them could talk to her. My growls didn't come as loudly, so the guys normally  
talked to my wife, and I normally stood up and looked at them with pure evil in  
my eyes. Rose was annoyed that she didn't get any more attention, and I was  
starting to miss the time when she had all the attention instead of Bella. I  
was also glad that I didn't have to worry about sucking the life out of my wife  
anymore, so that was one upside. We were heading to our first class, and for  
the first time in a while, I didn't have to, as Bella used to put it, dazzle  
the teachers to put me in her class. We were going to English, and Bella had some  
male followers who had the same classes she did, and they were also getting on  
my nerves. We were going over things we understood from the years of learning  
this stuff over and over, so Bella practiced expanding her shield. I thought it  
was interesting because I said next to her, and the shield always managed to  
stay around me, so I could hear her thoughts. She managed to get tired of her  
shield halfway through the class and started to draw in her notebook, so I was  
picking through the other classmate's brains.

_I might try and as out Bella after  
school, but her and that one guy look really serious._

What the heck dose this teacher even mean?!

I wonder what Bella would look like in my bed, under my blanket.

That last one got me angry; I would remember to keep her away from that  
boy. Jasper must have been in the class next door because I was suddenly calm.  
I would have to remember to thank him for that; I really didn't need to stress  
out Bella. I quickly removed all expression from my face before Bella noticed.  
The bell rang before I could continue with my thoughts, and I half dragged  
Bella to the cafeteria; I didn't want her near that one kid. We walked at human  
speed to our table after getting the food that was needed to make us look  
human. Bella wrinkled her nose in disgust, and I laughed along with the rest of  
the family. She did that every time we moved schools and had to get lunch. I  
saw the kid that I was hoping wouldn't come near my Bella and watched him walk  
across the room.

_You look like you're in pain. Calm down,  
I know there are some guys in this school that like me, but I love you._

Bella always had the advantage to calm me quicker than the others, even Jasper,  
but I couldn't help notice the guy that wanted her walking our way. I was  
annoyed, but Bella quickly grabbed my hand, and kissed me. The guy walked  
closer and closer. I about stood up, walked over there, and punched the guy in  
the face for even thinking about my Bella like that.

_Okay, Matt you can do this. You just have  
to ignore the big guy, and ask Bella on a date._

I growled quietly, but not quite enough because Bella looked at me, and  
frowned; she knew my weaknesses. Matt walked closer to my Bella, and I just got  
tenser and tenser.

_Edward, it's okay, calm down. I love you._

Jasper realized what was happening and quickly calmed my mood, but it didn't  
last long. I knew, and so did Bella, that if he said the wrong words, I would  
end up killing him. He walked over slowly, quickening his pace as he got closer  
to Bella.

"Hi ,Bella. I'm Matt. I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me  
this Saturday." Matt said, lacking confidence.

"No thank you, Matt." Bella said, smiling up at his, as it being his cue to  
leave.

"Oh come on, baby. That guys a loser. Dump him, and date me." He said with more  
confidence than before.

Matt quickly leaned down, and gave Bella a kiss on her lips before she could  
move. Bella didn't realize what he'd done; she was looking behind him, and didn't  
see him move. She quickly realized what happened as I was getting out of my  
chair. I walked over to Matt until I was face to face with him. Bella stood  
behind me, telling me this wasn't a good idea. I stared at Matt like he'd committed  
a murder for a few seconds before he reached up, and tried to punch me in the  
face, but I caught his hand in my fist without even moving an inch. He stood  
there, amazed that I was able to do that, and stared at me. A few seconds later  
he shifted his gaze to Bella, and I didn't like what he was staring at. She  
didn't notice that he was staring right at her shirt. He shifted his gaze back  
to me before I caught him, but he didn't know he was already too late, I saw  
what he had done. I threw a punch, and it didn't take super hearing to be able  
to hear his jaw crack many times. He fell to the ground with even more cracks  
when he landed. Bella was at my side, staring at me in fear. Even though she  
wasn't human, the pain of someone else hurt her. I believed she had a heart  
that was too silent for us to hear like she believed I had a soul. She was  
different than most vampires; it hurt her when a human was injured by one of  
us. She never liked it, and I always caved into her sadness, and made her happy  
somehow before the day was over. After lunch, all that was on my mind was  
keeping Bella away from Matt for the rest of the day. Every time we passed him  
I pulled Bella closer to me, but she just opened her shield and told me it was  
okay all day. We were pulling out of the high school's parking lot when Matt  
steps in front of us to ask Bella out again. I was in the driver's seat so I stomped  
on the gas pedal.


	2. Face To Face

We went flying forward, and Bella started to scream even though she knew nothing could hurt her. Even screaming with terror her voice was beautiful. Matt's eyes widened, and he leaped out of the way before I had my chance to hit him. We slowly came to a stop, and Matt looked at me like I was nuts. I was when he tried to mess with my Bella. Bella looked at me with wide eyes, but I didn't see terror in them, I saw concern. I didn't understand. A few seconds ago she was screaming, but was she frightened? Apparently not. Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper stared at us from Emmett's jeep, and Rose looked like she was about to murder me.

_Are you okay?_

Bella's message hit my mind like running into a wall, I wasn't alright, I was completely insane. Bella knew me well enough that she reached over and grabbed my hand. Matt, who was frozen on the ground, stared at me in fear. Before me and Bella could get in any trouble, I pushed the gas petal slower than before, and drove us home. We were silent the whole ride home, but when we got close to the house I could hear Esme's thoughts.

_Why would Edward try to run somebody over? I'm going to have to talk to him about that. He can't just try to kill somebody for asking out Bella._

I wasn't worried about the talk; I was worried about what the witnesses had to say. If somebody even had the slightest idea about us being vampires, we could be hunted to the ends of the earth by everyone wanting to kill us. Great.

_Love, you're under a lot of pressure, I know. Don't be upset. Trust me. True love never dies, it only gets stronger with time._

Bella's thought hit me, bringing a smile with it. Bella smiled at me, and quickly kissed me. When she pulled away, she smiled into my eyes. Her beautiful, golden eyes sparkled, and I knew I trust and love her. We hopped out of the car, and the big jeep quickly pulled in next to us. Emmett jumps out of the car with a big _thud_.

"What were you thinking, man?" Emmett asks with a strong tone.

"He wasn't thinking." Rose said with an angry glare in my direction.

I took that as my cue to leave, so I walked off, hand in hand with my beautiful wife, Bella. We walked in the house and up to our room. We sat down, and did our homework, but before we finished we were kissing each other with passion. I was glad that she was a vampire because for one Bella and I could spend eternity together, and for two I didn't have to be cautions around her anymore. I loved her so much, and I couldn't help it. She was my other half. We would never have to part, but before I could finish my fantasies and dramatic thoughts, Alice walked in the door. She screamed with joy, and me and Bella looked at her with confusion. She smiled at us, and motioned for us to go on. I rolled my eyes. Even after all these years, she was still excited I was kissing Bella. We weren't paying enough attention to know Alice was having a vision, but when I came back to reality, her vision hit me. Hard. It was of me and Bella. We were sitting in a dark corner of a place I didn't recognize. Bella was scared, you could tell by how she was shivering, and clutching to my shirt. She had a fear in her golden eyes, and so did mine. Everything went black, ending Alice's vision. I didn't realize Bella had stopped kissing me, and leaned back, studying my eyes. Me and Alice stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Bella sat there, worry and panic in her eyes. I finally shifted my gaze to Bella. I didn't know how to explain it to her because I didn't know what we were afraid of, but Bella looked like she was fighting for her life in my arms, so I wasn't letting anything hurt her. Bella's eyes were turning a black color, but not with thirst, it was of anger. She clung to me tighter, but the next think I knew Bella was thrown against the wall, and I was clawing at the ground, crawling to her body. When I got there, the lights were all a different color, it was darker. I didn't know what was happening till I realized, I had come face to face with Alice's vision.


	3. True Blood Continued?

Okay I'm not sure if I should continue this story. Some people are mad because I wrote a bad story, and some are mad becuase I'm not the best writer. I'm not very sure if I should continue this story. Please comment if I should continue in the comments. If you don't like my story you don't have to read it. I'm just trying to be a little creative. I've had ALOT of fantasies before I was told about FanFiction by my best friend. This is the place I'm free to share them. Please no bad comments, and please stop messaging me about it. Oh, and try to read my first story I created, Heart of Gold. Thank you.


	4. Read?

I'm sorry I havn't been updating all my stories that much, I had found a story I liked and continued to read it, but forgot to type up my stories. Im working on a new story so I wont be able to type my other ones right now. Could you guys try read Cold Breath? Thank you!


End file.
